A typical modern computing system utilizes some form of computer readable storage media for long term, non-volatile, storage of data and programs. To enhance reliability and/or speed of operation of storage media for a computer system, multiple storage devices were arranged as an “array” of storage devices that acted together to provide long term, non-volatile storage for a computer system. One well known storage device array configuration is the Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID). A RAID system may be configured in a wide variety of different sub-configurations and still be considered a RAID in accord with the standards and specifications that define RAID systems. Typically, storage array systems, including RAID systems, have one, or more, array controller devices to control and coordinate the operation of the array of storage devices. When a single array controller device controls an array of storage devices, the single array controller may be referred to as a “simplex” array controller to indicate that the system is a simple, single controller system.